Give Me A Chance!
by cupcakegirl786
Summary: Marino High School's dashing, handsome boy, Austin Moon, arrives back to school after summer break and as usual all the girls run after him. Except one. A shy, talented, sweet girl named Ally Dawson. Why? He doesn't get it! What happens when he falls in love? Will his friends help him? Auslly story! Please read!
1. Beginnings and Beginners

**So this is a new Austin and Ally fan fiction because my other one failed! I hope you guys like it even though it is kind of a long chapter! Please Read and Review guys! I would really appreciate it! Love you guys! **

**Austin's POV:**

There I was. In front of the school gates. I knew as soon as I step into that school, there will be girls; there will be wannabes and so many other things that I cannot handle! So really to sum it up! I will be known as Austin POPULAR Moon! Don't get me wrong, I love being popular and I do love the ladies! But sometimes it can get out of control. This year all I am going to worry about is friends! No chicks and no love! It's weird because I have never been rejected by a girl. NEVER! And anyway, I already have a girlfriend. Cassidy! We have had a few ups and downs though. As I walked in, as I predicted there came a bunch of girls rushing up to me kissing and hugging me and I didn't even know half of them!

After everybody went, there came Cassidy! Sometimes I think that she is too in love with me but you know who can resist me! Cassidy is also the captain of the cheerleaders which means all the boys go running after her and sometimes she doesn't do anything about it! And trust me; she is not the nicest of all girls! She came approaching me.

"Austin! Your back. I missed you so much baby!"

"I missed you to Cassidy"

As she opened her mouth to say something, the bell rang and I had to go to class and actually I was actually happy.

As I ran inside the school building and went to get my stuff from my locker for my next lesson, Dez and Trish came! My two closest friends.

"Hey Guys! I missed you so much!"

As always Trish was the first to speak!

"We missed you to Austin! I cannot believe summer is almost over! But good news guys~! I got fired from my job yesterday"

"How is that a good thing? " Dez asked weirdly

"It's good because now I can relax! That job was like taking a first class ticket to hell!"

Classic Trish. "I got to go guys. See you. Well actually I'll see you whenever we have our next class together! Which is now? Great!"

My first class was with Mr Stanfield! The best part is that I have an empty desk next to my seat! First lesson of relaxing! I quickly entered the classroom and took my seat, ignoring the girls on the other side of the class room that were trying to get my attention.

"Welcome back class! Hope you all had a great summer but now we have to work hard, so quickly get your books out"

As soon as Mr Stanfield stopped speaking, there was a knock on the door. Sir opened it and there was a girl standing there. She was a brunette with dark chocolate eyes. What is she doing her?

Mr Stanfield quickly spoke. "Class, I would like to introduce you to Miss Ally Dawson! She is a new student who has recently moved to Miami! She is new here so treat her nicely. Now Ally were should you sit?"

He quickly skimmed through the classroom and looked for an empty seat and found one. The one that was next to me! Great! Another girl who is just going to annoy me by talking!

"Ally, you can go sit next to Austin! If you need any help or anything, he will help you, won't you Austin?"

"Yeh, sure why not…" Just great… She approached the back of the classroom and gave me a quick, shy but small smile and I smiled back politely to not be rude.

After a few minutes, I was surprised! I thought she would talk to me but she said nothing. Nothing at all. That's weird! I still think she is the same as all the other girls in the school!

**Trish's POV:**

"Now class, for this first few lessons, we will be doing a group project. Each and everyone of you will have to get into a group."

He explained the project and everything. Austin and Dez were working with me, which is good because we can hang out and finish the project! Then, Mr Stanfield spoke in quick shock!

"Oh and one thing class, you guys will have to get into groups of four!"

I didn't like anybody else in the class. However, there I saw Ally, the new girl, just sitting there. I realised that nobody wanted her to be in the group because she is new. I then walked up to her.

"Hey! Ally right?"

"Yeh, that's me" she spoke softly.

"Why don't you be in our group since we need one more person?"

For a second she looked stunned!

"Are you serious?"

"Um...yeh...I mean if you want to!"

"Oh yeah, totally. I just thought that no one would ask me because I'm new"

"Great! Well let's get started then!"

In the lesson, I tried to talk to Ally and got to know her better. She is not that shy but she is really nice! Dez and Austin didn't really try to interact with her. Ugh….Boys!

Since we needed to work together for like two months, we needed to interact with her because I think she is different! That's what I am going to do!

"So, Ally! You haven't really met the other two officially, so let me introduce them to you! The stupid looking red head on my right side is Dez!

"Hi... Dez"

"Hey Ally! No need to be shy! Trust me!"

**Ally's POV:**

At first I thought moving to Miami with my dad would be annoying but school seems alright! I think I have already made some friends! Trish is so nice! And the Dez seemed really funny! Trish then spoke again.

"Oh and Ally! The blonde boy sitting next to Dez is Austin. He is very friendly, trust me!"

"I'm sure he is…Hi Austin" We shook hands and I couldn't help think that he didn't like me! But who cares! He then finally spoke.

"So Ally….How long have you been in Miami for?"

"Well, I have been her for two days now and it seems like a nice place! My dad opened up a music shop at the Miami mall, so we are just settling in."

"Cool a music shop!"

Class was then over and before we left Mr Stanfield then said

"Meet up this week with your group and work on your project. Have fun!"

We then left the classroom.

As I was about to go Trish came up to me.

"Hey Ally! I know you're new and since you have known one to hang out with, you can hang out with me and the boys and you're in the same classes as us! I'm sure we will be great friends! Austin and Dez are happy with it!"

Then for the whole day I had hanged out with the three! Including lunch. It was such a busy day and Trish and I are like best friends! She said so herself. The last lessons we had were double Music…my favourite lesson.

**So! What do you guys think of this first chapter? Tell me what you guys think might happen! What do you think of Cassidy and Austin's relationship? Anyways! Did you guys see the Campers and Complication promo! I was totally fangirling! I am a big Auslly shipper! Tell me what you guys think might happen in that episode! I will update soon! Probably tomorrow! **


	2. Fast Friends and Guitars!

**First of all I would quickly like to say thanks! I replied and read all the reviews and I really appreciate it! There will be loads of surprises! Let's get back to the fan fiction then!**

Austin's POV:

The whole day was pretty normal and boring at the same time. There is only one thing I enjoy on a Monday is Music. I have always had a passion for music since kindergarten. It speaks to me like nothing else does and getting up on a stage and just singing your heart out is like the best feeling in the world!

As usual I sat at the back of the class room, just stuck in my own world while strumming an acoustic, blue guitar. Mr Scott came in and it looked like he was the happiest person in the world! I started singing. I've always wanted to be a singer! All my parents want me to do is help with the family business at Moons Mattress Kingdoms. So annoying when they sing the song! Anyways…

_**Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you**_

_**Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh **_

_**And I can't ever get it right, I need a breakthrough **_

_**Why are you so hard to find**_

_**I've been searching every city never giving up **_

_**Till I find my angel diamond in the rough**_

_**Looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight…**_

I was so caught up in the song that I didn't realise that everybody was watching me including the new girl. Ally. She was actually the only one smiling, everybody else was confused and thinking like what is he doing!

**Ally's POV:**

Wow! Austin is really talented and that song is just so sweet. I wish I had the guts to talk to him like how I talk to Dez and Trish, but it seems like he is not interested. He is kind of cute the way he smiles. NO! Ally! You do not like his smile! Stop it! Focus! Wow, I can't believe I'm actually fighting with myself. I need a life! I could at least tell him that the song was good.

"Hey Austin!" I walked up to him slowly, trying not to make a bad first, well second impression.

"Hey Ally" Good so far.

"I just wanted to say that the song you sang right now was really good, you truly have a talent"

"Wow. Thanks Ally! Means a lot" He let out a small smile which I felt really happy about because now I know that I can make some friends!"

School was over and I had to quickly go to the Miami Mall to do my first shift at the Sonic Boom Lounge. YAY! (Sarcasm)

_**At the Sonic Boom Lounge (a few hours later)**_

"Here is your change and thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom Lounge, enjoy your day!"

I let out a big sigh because I was so bored and tired! Just as I was about to close the shop, I heard another costumer coming in. Another costumer, just great!

"Hey, do you know where I can find the finest guitars?"

I stood up to face the person on the other side of the counter but I ended up bumping my head onto the counter table! Smart move Ally. Smart. To make it even worse, I realised it was Austin from school. I smiled politely, trying to not make the situation seem worse.

"Hey Austin, weird seeing you here!"

"Wait a minute? This is your dads shop? It's amazing! And are you okay? You hit the counter pretty hard!" He said as he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

We both laughed for a second.

"Anyways, so you're looking for a guitar? There some over there. Let me show them to you." For next ten minutes or so we were just looking at guitars and I didn't even realise that I had to close the shop. It was just me and him. The whole time when he was strumming the guitars, he hummed to the tunes. It was really cute to see his amazing yet goofy smile! He then ran to the other side of the store to find a black, shiny guitar hanged up on the wall. He was so amazed. Hasn't he ever seen a guitar before!

"What's wrong? Haven't you ever seen a guitar before?"

"No it's not that! By the way, this one is perfect! How much is it for?"

"Well because it's an original, it's going to cost you $500"

"$500! I'm way too short. I only have $300 on me. Never Mind. Thanks any way for helping me look for a guitar. I hope we can be great friends! Oh! I almost forgot! Would you mind if Dez, Trish and I come meet up here with you as well to work on our project?"

I thought for a second.

"Why not? How about tomorrow at let's say 6:30 esh?

"You got it!" He gave a quick friendly wink and walked out.

I think I might just fit in.

**Tell me what you guys think! I didn't really know what to write about so sorry if it was kind of a boring chapter! I will update soon. Actually maybe even today. Who knows? I am also thinking about writing another fan fiction later! What show should I do? Suggest one! Try to focus on a Disney Channel show! Thanks! Love you guys! **

**The song that Austin was singing is called LOUD by R5!**


	3. Lovers and Breakups!

**Let's skip the authors note because this is one long and interesting chapter! Enjoy! **

**Ally's POV:**

_**Beep! Beep!**_

Stupid Alarm clock! I'm so tired. For some reason, I started writing a love song last night! I love writing songs though. For me, music is the only thing that helps me get through hard times. Ever since my mum died and my dad being so depressed, music is the only thing that had gotten me through this. I feel like moving to Miami was a good choice. It was actually where both my parents met. How romantic! Ever since we have moved here, things couldn't be better! My dad is actually getting a lot of business and seems happy and things are going great at school, especially because I'm friends with Trish, Dez and Austin. My dad shouted from down stairs and told me to get dressed quickly and have breakfast.

"I got to go dad! I don't want to be late!"

"Ok…Ally, thanks for understanding and agreeing to come move to Miami. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter"

"Thanks dad"

I loved the little father/daughter moment we had there. After school, I had to go straight to Sonic Boom Lounge for my shift!

_**At Marino High School**_

I arrived at school and went to my locker which was actually near Austin's. There was such a big crowd of people! They were circling around something. Everybody was shouting and talking. I the heard Trish.

"Guys stop it! You guys are a couple. Why are you doing this to each other! This happens all the time and it's only the second day of school!"

I then heard Austin and some unknown girl's voice. It was coming from in the middle of the crowd.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU ALWAYS THINK IM UP TO SOMETHING! IM YOUR BOYFRIEND, YET YOU TREAT ME LIKE A SLAVE!" He seemed pretty angry, so did the other girl!

"I only treat you like that because I care about you!"

He then grabbed her by the arms and took her to the end of the corridor to speak to her in private. Everybody went since they knew that they needed their privacy.

Austin's POV:

I am so angry! I can't even describe my feelings right now! Cassidy is just so stupid. Why would she think that I am cheating on her with her best friend Lilly?! For the past year our relationship is just a mess. But it ends now!

"You know what Cassidy! I don't even care anymore, I give up. To think that you accuse your best friend to betray you! I only hugged her because she helped me with my homework! I'm ending this now! You and I are through!

"Are you dumping me?" It looked like she was going to cry! She always does that.

"Yes. And you know what? I'm actually relived! To think, I was going to be your Valentines Date!"

Without saying another word, I walked off.

**Ally's POV:**

_**After School**_

Trish decided to show me the rest of the school. It seemed like a pretty cool place but there was still one thing on my mind. Austin was so heart broken. I know that I should mind my own business but I really don't like seeing him unhappy. He's my friend.

"Hey Trish? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything All's! What's up?

"Well this morning…yeh... What was that fight all about between Austin and his…Girlfriend?" She looked confused but then understood what I was saying. "Oh! You mean Cassidy?"

"Yeh…"

"Well…Austin and Cassidy have been dating for about a year and a half. At first there relationship was okay but then it started to fall apart as they always blamed each other for cheating on each other when actually nothing happened! Cassidy did cheat on him once and he was heartbroken but he still forgave her! So…today the same thing happened again but this time Austin broke up with her for GOOD!"

He must be so heartbroken! Poor Austin. That Cassidy girl doesn't seem very nice and I think that Austin deserves better. Trish had suddenly awoke me from my daydreaming.

"Well, let's get back to the tour!"  
The whole school was empty. All of the teachers were in the staff room. It was just Trish and me."

"The last place on our tour is the School Garden!" We walked out and it was so beautiful and big. It was covered with such nice flowers. "No one ever hangs her anymore. It's always been Dez, Austin and I. Trish was about to tell me more but she had a phone call from her mom and she didn't seem very happy. "Sorry Ally! I got to go. I will call you or see you tomorrow. K, bye!" She gave me a quick friendly hug and ran across the school corridors.

I stayed at the school for a while, in the garden. I had then just heard strumming of a guitar coming from the other side of the garden. I walked towards the sound and hid behind a few boxes as I saw someone just sitting there playing the guitar. That someone was Austin! He must still be upset because of what happened today. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a blue shirt and black jeans. Wait! What am I doing? I shouldn't be snooping around him! He has already had too much for one day! I was about to leave when I heard singing!

_**She's such a flirt**_

_**And I am the lonely heart**_

_**Give it a chance**_

_**For our love to start**_

_**But you'll never see**_

_**If you don't give me a shot**_

_**To show you what I've got**_

_**But it's too late to pretend**_

_**You know me better than I know myself**_

_**Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf**_

_**Always someone else**_

_**The next guy who will make your cold heart melt**_

_**I'm gonna give my love to someone else**_

_**I'm tired of wastin' all my time**_

_**My heart is hangin' on the line**_

_**Is it me girl or someone else**_

_**Please take me off the shelf**_

_**Too late to pretend**_

_**You know me better than I know myself**_

_**Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**Always someone else**_

_**The next guy who will make your cold heart melt**_

_**I'm gonna give my love to someone else**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Woo ooooo**_

He looks so heartbroken. As I was about to leave while trying not to make a sound, I fell on a box and went straight to the ground, only to find that Austin was looking down at me! He gave me a hand and helped me up.

"Ally! What are you doing here?" He said in shock.

"Look, I know this looks bad but.."

"But what?"

"I couldn't see you so upset! I just want to say that I feel very sorry for you. Is there anything I could do to cheer you up?" I said while giving him a smile.

"You know what? You just made me feel a bit better. No one really asked me that question today."

"Seriously…?"

"Yeh…anyway, let's think happy now! There is one thing you could help me with!" he said as he smiled back at me.

"What is it? I will do it for you! Trust me."

I sat down with him on the bench. "Well…you know how Valentine's Day is coming up?"

"yeh.."

"Well, I'm finally going to have the nerve to sing a song. There is just one problem. I can't write a song! And if you know how to write songs, could you help me since you know you work at a music store!"

"Yes! I have been writing songs since kindergarten"

"Great! Let's get to work then."

We then worked on the song for the next hour. I've actually never seen him this happy and relaxed especially on a day where he had dumped his girlfriend. As I looked in his beautiful hazel eyes, I couldn't see sadness in them anymore; in fact I could see happiness. I loved the way he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. OH no! I think I'm crushing on him! NO ALLY! NO! FOCUS!

"Well I think we finished the song! But before we sing it I want to say thanks and I would want to ask you if you would want to sing with me at the Valentines Party?"

"I'm flattered Austin but I have stage fright. Sorry."

"Oh…its fine. Let's just sing the song one more time together! I could tell that he was putting on a fake smile.

_**(C'mon, C'mon)**_

_**The one that I came with,**_

_**She had to go**_

_**But you look amazing,**_

_**Standing alone**_

I then sang along with him for just this verse and it was just perfect.

_**So c'mon, c'mon**_

_**Move a little closer now,**_

_**C'mon, c'mon,**_

_**Ain't no way you're walkin' out**_

_**C'mon, c'mon,**_

_**Show me what you're all about,**_

_**Yeah,**_

_**I've been watching you all night,**_

_**There's somethin' in your eyes**_

_**Saying, "C'mon, c'mon,**_

_**And dance with me, baby."**_

_**Yeah,**_

_**The music is so loud,**_

_**I wanna be yours now,**_

_**So c'mon, c'mon,**_

_**And dance with me, baby**_

_**So c'mon, c'mon,**_

_**And dance with me, baby.**_

_**Every step I take,**_

_**I'm feelin' more and more,**_

_**She's callin' out,**_

_**She's a lucky girl.**_

_**My heart is racin',**_

_**She's turnin' around,**_

_**I reach for her hand**_

_**And I say...**_

_**Hey,**_

_**I've been watching you all night,**_

_**There's somethin' in your eyes,**_

_**Saying, "C'mon, c'mon,**_

_**And dance with me, baby"**_

_**Yeah,**_

_**The music is so loud,**_

_**I wanna be yours now.**_

_**So c'mon, c'mon,**_

_**And dance with me, baby**_

_**Oooh,**_

_**C'mon, c'mon (x3)**_

_**And dance with me, baby.**_

"Ally! The song is perfect!" He then hugged me and gave me a quick goodbye and ran off, leaving me blushing bright red.

Austin. You're perfect!

**So…What do you guys think? Pretty long chapter! I do hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think might happen. Please review! Whats going to happen at the Valentines Party? What about Cassidy! There is just so much to talk about! Love you guys! I will update soon **

**Shelf- Jonas Brothers**

**C'mon c'mon –One Direction **


	4. Cheerleaders and Cafeteria Confessions

**Thanks for the review guys! I really appreciate it. I hope you guys will like this chapter! In the last chapter we did find out that Cassidy and Austin broke up and that Ally has a mini crush on him! Keep reading **

**Austin's POV:**

February 1st. January went by so fast! Which means only 13 days till the Party? I have to start rehearsing. I thought I was going to be heartbroken after Cassidy and I broke up but I feel fine.

I'll get over it.

One day I will find the perfect girl.

And all this time I thought that Ally was just one of those obsessed, snobby girls but she never turned out that way. She is really sweet and talented. She is such a good friend! And hey, maybe I can get to know her a bit better!

**Ally's POV:**

_**Cafeteria at Lunch Time**_

This is school has the best food! Way better than my old schools. Once I found a lady's hair in my ! I had a lot in my hand since I was carrying Trish's lunch. She said she would be here by now.I was going to go out but then I saw Austin signalling me to come over to his table. Dez was there. I was still confused about yesterday. I can't just suddenly have a crush on him. Maybe I just got caught in the moment. That must be it. I cannot just ruin a friendship which has just begun! I slowly walked towards him.

"Hey Ally! Oh, let me help you with that. Trish did this right?" he said while he had a big smart smile on his face

"Yeh" We both laughed for a second and we sat down.

"Thanks again for helping me, I really appreciate it" He let out his signature smile on his face. The whole time we were laughing at Dez eating! He sure is hungry!

Trish then arrived.

"Sorry Ally! I was held back at Maths. I was sleeping in class."

"It's alright Trish"

Everything was great until a bunch of cheerleaders and jocks came up to our table. Austin then stood up facing them. If that wasn't enough, Cassidy was there as well!

"Hey Austy, miss me?" she said in a cocky way.

"Who would miss you? What do you want! You want me back? Well it's too late. I've already moved on.

"No I did not come here to beg you to come back! Why are you hanging with this girl? She new?"

I had no idea what was going on! Why would she drag me into this?

"Is she your new girlfriend or something? Is this who you moved on to! Better Luck next time Austy!"

Everybody was laughing. I felt totally humiliated so I ran out of the cafeteria. This is too much top handle. I'm just Ally Dawson.

**Austin's POV:**

I swear I felt like punching her! Why would she pick on Ally? She has only been her for a few days and she looks heart broken. "Listen! You can insult me but you can't insult my friend's! That's where you cross the line. Let me quickly give you a reality check. NOBODY LIKES YOU! You will never be as talented as Ally; you will never be as pretty as Ally and definitely not as smart as Ally!

Everybody laughed at her and she quickly stormed off. That went great. I got up and went looking for Ally.

"Ally! Ally!" I couldn't find her anywhere in the school and we had a free lesson next so she could be anywhere! Then it hit me! The Garden.

Just as figured. She was there, sitting on the bench. She was strumming the guitar and she didn't seem happy. I walked up to here and sat next her.

"You okay?"

"Yeh totally fine. " She was not fine. I could totally see it.

"No offence Ally, but you are a terrible actor and I can totally see that you're putting on a fake smile. Listen about what happened in the cafeteria, I'm so sorry.

"It wasn't your fault Austin; you had nothing to do with it" I felt a bit awkward but then Trish came and broke the silence

"Ally! You okay? Don't worry about Cassidy, you have us! Now on a happy thought, instead of getting detention, the teacher said I have to help set up the Valentine's Day party and I don't want to do it all by myself."

"So, what are you saying?"

"Well since I have such good friends, I was wondering if you guys could help me?"

"Trish, you don't need to kiss our butts, well help you"

"I knew you guys would understand

**Sorry if it is short! I'm having a bit of a writer's block! Please review thanks! You guys are amazing and I will update soon **


	5. Makeovers And Basketball

**I am so so so sorry that I haven't update in like 3 months! I had the hugest writers block and I thought that I was finished with this story. But then, I got an idea and now this story is back and I'm so happy!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I hope this goes well, your amazing reviews really help. You guys are very supportive! Short but longer than all the my previous chapters. AUSLLY!**

**Ally's POV**

I checked the time. Dez, Trish and Austin were about to come any minute. I was a bit nervous since I didn't want to blow this whole 'friendship' thing. The three walked into the store right on time.

"Whoa!" Dez shouted. By his facial expression, it seemed like he was stuck in a magical paradise. "Cool store!"

"Thanks Dez. So I was thinking we should go work in the practise room instead since there might be a few customers coming in and out. My dad will take care of them so I'm all yours!" Trish then didn't hesitate to speak.

"Great! Just one question. What's the practise room?" she asked with a confusion expression.

"Just follow me" I leaded the three of them upstairs to the practise room. It wasn't the biggest of all rooms but it was big enough to work in which was great. Since my dad and I had just moved to Miami, this room is just full of boxes and a few other things. "I know this isn't the best place to work in but we are just going to have to deal with it for now".

Austin smiled and spoke "I got an idea! This is your room right?"

"Correct"

"How about we give it a makeover? Ya know! Paint the walls; get rid of the boxes and all that other stuff!" He sounded excited.

"I'm in if you're in Ally" Dez said.

"Me too" Trish agreed.

"That's so nice of you guys! When should we start?"

"How about…NOW!" Austin pulled me out of the practise room and out to go and get some things for the big make over.

_**1 Hour Later…**_

Austin and I entered the room only to see Dez being pinned to the ground by Trish. "Here we go again" Austin sighed as he slowly put the cans of paint on the floor.

"What do you mean by 'here we go again'?"

"Well, Trish and Dez always fight about little tiny things that don't even matter"

"Should we help him?"

"Nahh, give her a few more seconds of revenge" I laughed at his answer.

After we worked out the little misunderstanding between Dez and Trish, we decided to get to work. Dez and Austin were coming in and out to get rid of all the boxes, I was painting the walls and Trish…she was sleeping on the piano. I assume it's not the most comfortable of places. We decided to paint the room orange; it was actually the only colour that had popped into my mind. Ugh! Why do I have to be so short? I was almost done with painting one end of the wall but I couldn't reach the top corner. I climbed onto the ladder and reached the top. Unfortunately, I was wearing heels and I knew this wasn't going to end well. I wobbled a bit and the ladder lost its balance. I dropped the paintbrush and everything felt so slow as I was falling. I closed my eyes as I was about to be showered with pain. I expected to hit the hard, cold floor but I didn't feel anything. Instead, I was near something beating and warm.

I opened my eyes and found myself in Austin's arms.

"You're welcome" Austin said proudly.

"My hero" I laughed. He let me down and I gave him a hug. It felt so great to hug him. I loved the fact that he didn't let me die! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! I quickly pulled out of the hug and I could feel him feeling a bit tense.

**Austin's POV**

I woke up the sound of something pacing around the room. I looked around and I wasn't in my bedroom. WHAT? I rubbed my eyes and I could see everything clearly. I was asleep on the piano in Ally's practise room. Phew! We were working until 3 in the morning on the room. But in the end, the room did look pretty amazing! We even fixed it up with new furniture and we cleaned the brown piano. But something just didn't feel right. After, I caught Ally from falling to the ground; she has sort of, kind of been avoiding me. I'm not worried or anything, I just hope I didn't do anything wrong. My thoughts were interrupted by Ally storming into the room.

"GUYS! Get up! We're going to be late for school. We only have 20 minutes. I suggest we all go home, freshen up and meet at school" I guess she isn't that shy after all. Like that, she was gone. Unfortunately, I had to drag Dez out the room because Trish wouldn't do it.

Today was going to be a long and very tiring day. I didn't get any sleep, I skipped breakfast because I was getting late and I have basketball practise the whole day. That's right; I'm on the basketball team. I'm actually the captain; it's just another reason why I'm hugely popular. I went into the locker room to get changed into my kit. I quickly ran into the gym only to have coach shout at me about being late.

"MOON! YOU'RE LATE! WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE THIS TIME?" I absolutely hate his guts. I could see all ma boys in the back shooting hoops but I didn't even have the energy to walk.

"I-I woke up late. I'm sorry"

"You bet you are! Go give me 200 push ups! And when everyone else is done, practise shooting and then lock up. You're the captain of the team, you should know better"

"Yes sir" Is he serious? Why does he have to pick on me! I seriously feel like punching him one in the face! I'd like to see him try and clean a room, stay up all night, get up and only have 20 minutes to get ready with only 1 per cent of energy! But if I wanted to stay on the team, I had to what he said. Here we go. I got down on the floor and started with my push ups. 1, 2, 3…

A hundred and ninety-seven! A hundred and ninety-eight! Come on Austin, you can do it! A hundred and ninety-nine! Two hundred! I sighed in relief and dropped to the ground. There was sweat falling down from the side of my face. Honestly, I wish I could just sleep on the gym floor all day. My eye lids slowly closed but then shot open as I heard someone walk in. I got up as quickly as I could, quickly grabbed a basketball and pretended to play in case it was couch. I looked and saw Ally near the door. I smiled and relaxed my shoulders in relief.

"Hey Alls, what are you doing here?" I asked while bouncing the ball with hand.

"Just roaming around the school. You tired?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. I mean, your eyes are red and are about to close and you can hardly walk. I'm not fully awake either" I laughed and continued shooting but I no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the ball into the hoop" I kicked the ground in anger and faced Ally who was just staring at me with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing. I-I mean you're the captain of the basketball team and here you are, not getting a single ball in that hoop"

"Oh, like you can do better?!" I bounced the ball to her and she caught it. I scoffed as I raised one of my eye brows.

"Actually, I'm the worst!"

I smiled. "Well, I'm going to go now" she said as she bounced the ball back to me. As she was about to walk out the door, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the centre of the gym. I gave her the ball.

"Shoot"

"What? I-I'm really b-"

"Just shoot"

In one ruff move, the ball went to the other corner of the room, knocking down all the other basketballs. Wow, it's like she was trying to avoid the hoop.

"Oops"

I grabbed another ball and decided to teach her. "Let me help you this time"

"Ok" She grabbed the ball from my grip and placed her hands on the ball. I walked behind her, put my arms around hers and placed my hands and hers. She looked up at me and I felt my whole body stiffen. My heart was racing and was beating out of chest as I stared into her eyes. My thoughts were interrupted by her.

"No what do I do?" she whispered, still not leaving my gaze.

"Just shoot" she looked forward but I kept staring. Am I actually falling for Ally? And just like that, the ball went right through the hoop, making her exclaim in excitement. I snapped back into reality when she jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh my god! We did it!" I playfully swung her around as I felt all my energy comes back.

"Am I interrupting something?!"

It was Cassidy.

**I'm sorry if it's bad or short, I wanted to leave it at a CLIFFHANGER!**

**I'm glad that this story is back on track! Honestly, I had the hugest of writers block but now I'm back and better than ever! Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter!**

**If you haven't read my others story, I suggest you try it, please! I seriously have such amazing readers! **

**Well, this is it for now! I will update as soon as I can: D **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**#LOUDER**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW…Please**


	6. Girlfriends and Old Friends

**Wow! Thank you for the reviews! You might hate me for this chapter because something happens… :) BUT THERE IS SO MUCH AUSLLY! **

**Austin's POV**

"Am I interrupting something?!"

It was Cassidy.

I let go of Ally, she then just stood there with her head facing the shiny gym floor. She spoke up quietly.

"Austin, I'll g-go now. I'll meet up with you later" Cassidy eyed her.

"No! Give me a minute" I said. She smiled at me.

Cassidy rudely interrupted our moment. "Hello? "

"Oh, you're still here…"

Ally laughed a little but stopped as soon as Cassidy caught her gaze. "I'll be waiting outside the gym" And like that, Ally was gone. That just left Cassidy. I nicely smiled as I passed her but stopped as I heard her voice.

"Austin, we need to talk" she said, sniffling as if she was crying.

"There is nothing to talk about"

"I'm not usually the one to cry but I did, all night. I-I'm sorry" She started crying and it got louder and louder. It gave me a bit of a headache.

"S-Stop crying…"

"I JUST MISS YOU AUSTY" I approached her; my head was full on pounding now. Girls…

"Cassidy, the same things keep on happening. I don't think-"

"It won't happen again. Can we start over?" she said. How can someone full on cry and then smile with no more tear marks?

"I don't know Cassidy…"

"Please! I love you"

I thought about it a bit. Maybe I was being a bit harsh and I did humiliate her in front of the whole school, I think that's punishment enough. I sighed and smiled at her.

"Yes. We'll try again" She screamed in excitement. She threw herself at me, I was trying to hug back but I didn't feel comfortable. I kept her in my arms for a while and she finally spoke.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" she didn't even give me time to think and answered for me. "Good! So there is this very VERY fancy restaurant and I was wondering if we could go tonight? I heard that there food is AMAZING!"

"Um, sure."

"Fabulous! But you have to come in a suit, with a tie. The skinny ties look much better on you"

Ugh! The last thing I want to wear is a tie; I can never do them up. But, I wanted to give this relationship another try so I didn't say no. Reality hit me. Ally's waiting outside, she is probably wondering where I am.

"I gotta go Cass"

"K, K!"

I am so glad, I am away from that! I got out of my sweaty gym kit, put fresh clothes on and rushed outside. I was afraid Ally would have left, but she was still there. She was sitting quietly on a bench while fiddling with her hands.

"Sorry it took long!" I panted.

"It's fine"

We decided that we would walk back to my house and work there instead. Dez and Trish won't be able to make it. Trish is busy at a job and Dez said that as soon as he goes home he will sleep. Lazy Dez. Ally is so comfortable to be around; she doesn't act like someone else. She is completely honest about who she is. Whenever I'm around her, I feel safe and happy. She told me all about how she wants to go to MUNY, a music school in New York and how she has stage fright.

"Austin?"

"Yeh?"

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Actually, I have a date tonight…" I could see her smile disappear and I felt king of guilty. Why was here expression so sad?

**Ally's POV**

"That's amazing, who with?" I said. He didn't seem very excited when he said he had a date.

"Cassidy. I decided to give her another shot." I felt my heart shatter into tiny pieces. Why should I even care? Stupid Ally! Things were a little awkward after that. When he spoke, he made me jump a little because the silence disappeared.

"Why? Why did you ask?" he asked, he seemed curious. I honestly don't even know why I asked.

"No reason. I ask everyone that question!" Why am I so dorky? Who would even ask everyone that question? Another great move Ally!

When we finally arrived, I was surprised at how big it was. I could see his blue Range Rover parked outside. I greeted his parents and we went into his room to continue on the project. It was actually very interesting. The project is about business. You basically have to make something that would be very popular and could be sold to millions of people. It was a little experiment in a way. Every time I looked at him, I would see him staring at me. He seemed a bit tensed. We threw a few ideas at each other. They were all very bad, and some were a bit too 'glamorous' in a way.

"Are you excited about your date tonight?" Why did I even bring that up! He probably thinks I'm a nosy weirdo who has no social life.

"Honestly, no. I don't even think it was a good idea forgiving her. Do you think I'm making a mistake?" My eyes immediately opened. Why is he asking me? I didn't know what to say. I looked fine on the outside but I was panicking like a mad man in the inside. Then I stupidly blurted out something that I knew would start a weird conversation."

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"No- I-I mean. Yes, you are making a mistake by thinking you're making a mistake." I kept on panicking.

"Are you feeling okay Ally?" I let a smile. "I'm completely fine" I was practically stabbing myself a hundred times in my mind.

"The worst part of this whole 'date' is, I have to wear a suit. Also, a tie and blazer and all that crap!"

"OH! I want to see you in it" I squealed. He sighed and left the room to go to the bathroom to change. Honestly, I think we are going to get a very bad grade if we don't start soon with this project. He opened the door and came inside. He left me shocked. I didn't think he would look this mature. He was wearing a plain white collar shirt with black jeans (that were not ripped) a blazer. There was only one thing that was missing; a tie. He held it in his hand. The high tops were an okay finish off instead of those fancy boots.

"You look amazing Austin!" I think he fixed his hair when he was gone.

"One problem? I have no idea on how to put a tie on!" I laughed a bit as he made a pout face.

"Should I help?"

"Please do"

I chuckled.

He placed the tie in my hand as I walked up to him. I looped it around his neck and moved a bit closer to him and I could feel him breathing on the side of my neck. Everything went silent. I…felt butterflies in my stomach. I was frozen. What should I do?! Ally! Wait! We were so close and I had suddenly forgotten how to tie a tie.

Why isn't he moving away? We are so close yet he doesn't mind? I tilted my head up to face him. He was just staring at me, while breathing heavily. I could feel his chest go up and down against me. He moved in. WAIT! WHAT?! He's leaning in! Snap out of it Ally!

"Uh…uh...A-Aust-"

"Shhh"

I didn't think we could get any closer. I fixed the tie from the back of his neck but left my hands there. I keep getting lost in his eyes. I foreheads touched, we were nose to nose. I closed my eyes as I lips brushed against each other's. I feel so nervous. I was tip toeing; I think he might be late for his date. Oh no. Date! His lips almost touched mine, I didn't move or open my eyes, and I just spoke. I shouldn't be doing this…

"I-I can't kiss…you Austin." I immediately pulled away from him. He looked a bit tensed and shocked. He raced his fingers through his hair and his whole face went pink. "You're with Cassidy."

"I-I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. I have to go. Bye." I picked up my bag and immediately left his house. My face was full of guilt. I'm just glad no one saw! As soon as I walked outside his house, I could feel the cold evening wind brush on my face. I sighed and started walking away until I heard a knock. I turned around and saw Austin from his bedroom window. One hand was on his heart, and with the other he waved goodbye while smiling. The things this guy makes me feel. I have only been in Miami for 9 days and I have already fallen in love. I smiled at him and walked away.

The walk back was pretty normal and boring at the same time, I just couldn't get him off my mind! I pushed open the door to my house and dropped my bag in a huff.

"DAD! I'M HOME!" I screamed. I guess he was in the kitchen he always sits there after work.

"Hey Honey! Someone very special is here to see you." I wonder who it is. I walked inside and I was shocked.

It was Elliot. My Elliot! Elliot and I met at art camp when we were younger. Ever since then, we had always been best friends until I moved to Miami. We spent every single second of our lives together. We both have a lot in common which is why we understand each other. I ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Elliot! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you silly! And I see that my Ally is even more beautiful than the last time I saw here"

"Oh stop! I'm so happy that you here."

"I'm glad to be here. But now is not the time for talking because I am taking you out for a best friend's dinner. What do you think about that?"

"I think that's perfect."

"I'm taking you to a very posh restaurant. So this is why we are going to wear normal clothes. It's going to be so hilarious! So you don't need to get changed into a fancy dress."

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait! "

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Mr Dawson, I will have your precious daughter back by ten o' clock." My dad smiled at us and like that, Elliot dragged me out and we left. The ride there was just amazing, we laughed our heads off. The radio was at a very low volume but my favourite song was on!

"Elliot, turn the radio up!" It was Love Story by Taylor Swift. I've always loved that song. We both started blurting out the lyrics. We sand the songs in different voices and accents.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

We turned off the radio as we arrived at the restaurant. He really wasn't kidding when he said it was fancy. We walked in and I could already feel people staring at me. I laughed under my breath as a member staff led us to our table. My laugh faded away as I saw two familiar faces.

Austin and Cassidy came here for their date.

**I wonder what's going to happen! Elliot is officially in the story. Ally noticed Austin but will he notice her? Review my lovely readers! Honestly, I am proud of how this story is progressing!**


End file.
